


Gray

by southdragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, its sad sorry, major character deaths, maybe eventually i get the last chapter done, ravus is gay mmkay, sad ending AND happy ending, spoilers from both main game and episode ignis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southdragon/pseuds/southdragon
Summary: Snippets of Ravus and what he does during the story in the game.





	1. tenebrae

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i love ravus, can't perfectly explain why but i do. however,  
> i didn't like any ships that seemed to have any traction in this fandom so I MADE MY OWN
> 
> his name is evander, and although he is a part of this story, its mainly about ravus. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: this was written before chapter 13 verse 2 (kinda obvi??) so it is, as such, not canon. however i am very Sad abt it bc i love my boy and he doesnt deserve the death garbage trash man gives him!!!
> 
> some notes:  
> \- this mostly adheres to canon so yes, everyone you love whos in the character section will die. i'm sorry :( if ppl actually enjoy ravus and evander i might? write something else? that is happy?  
> \- tho its basically canon, not everything they say in certain scenes is the same. some of it is, some of it isnt. partially bc i wanted to change and partially bc im lazy lmaoo.  
> \- i like religiously read luna and ravus's wiki pages to attempt to make sure the story made sense  
> \- i havent seen kingsglaive, but ive heard ravus is completely different in game so uh. expect none of the kingsglaive-y ravus in this?? i guess??  
> \- noctis and luna are getting married but they don't romantically love each other. ravus still sees him as a threat to luna's safety, and still thinks he doesnt deserve her regardless of how they feel about each other  
> \- these are kinda short little stories that came to me while i wanted to write abt ravus/these two  
> \- have fun suffering like i am kiddos

This was quite the year for Ravus.

A year that was rather tumultuous, but a year that he had done much. He had seen the fall of Insomnia, at his own doing. He had rose to High Commander, and he had been ordered to kill his sister. He had lost an arm, in an attempt for power.

But, Evander had been a constant in his life, since they were children. He was one of the few who truly knew the lengths he would go for his sister, and he was one of the few who he cared deeply for at all. He had lost much, his family and his home. But he had Luna, and he had Evander.

Ravus had just returned to Tenebrae from meeting Noctis at one of the Niflheim bases. It was an attempt to return his father’s sword to him, perhaps reluctantly and not without arguing or fighting, but it was an attempt nonetheless. He would never truly see Noctis as fit for his sister, but it was possible he would never see anyone fit for her. The reunion, however, was interrupted by Ardyn. He would rather give him the sword without interference, so he simply left without another word to Noctis and his friends.

Now he was in his room, in his home. Tenebrae may now be a part of Niflheim, but he will never consider himself anything but of Tenebrae. He had also ordered Luna and Gentiana back to Tenebrae, as it was becoming too dangerous for her in Lucis. She wasn’t pleased, but Ravus knew that it had to be done. He wanted his sister safe, and to stop being foolish. He wanted to save her. Noctis was not worth her own life.

“Ravus?”

A voice broke him out of his thoughts, and he glanced over at his door. It was Evander, and when he locked eyes with him they both paused for a moment. Perhaps Evander was trying to read his emotions, to see how he was feeling like he had a habit of doing. Barely a minute passed between them before Ravus stood and only a second passed before Evander hurried into his arms. He squeezed him and felt him grab at his coat, refusing to have any space between them. Ravus gently set his hand on the back of Evander’s head, sighing and closing his eyes. He set his other hand on his back gently, having not taken it’s armor off yet. He had missed him, even for the brief time he had been away. Any time away from him and Luna meant nothing to him. He did what he did for them and for himself, not Niflheim.

Once they pulled apart, Evander reached up to cup Ravus’s cheek in his hand. He was being gentle, like he knew that he was thinking too deeply. Ravus only sighed, before lightly pressing a kiss to Evander’s head.

“Did it go as planned?” he could hear the small smile in his voice, and that almost lifted the weight of the sword off his shoulders.

“No, I was interrupted,” Ravus sighed, sitting back onto his bed. Evander then frowned, sitting beside him. “Ardyn appeared. I still have it,” Ravus looked at a table against his wall, with Regis’s sword laid on top of it. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, feeling Evander start to remove the armor off his prosthetic. Without it, it was only made of black daemon flesh and steel. He felt weaker with no armor, but around Evander he was always safe.

“Another time then,” Evander nodded, offering a smile to attempt to cheer him up. It took a moment for him to look back, and longer to respond with his own small smile. Evander leaned up to kiss his cheek, “How long are you allowed away?”

“Until I am called to slay the Leviathan,” Ravus bent over to remove the rest of his armor from his legs, setting it aside with what came from his arm. Evander nodded silently as a sign that he was listening, helping Ravus with his armor. “I am here to protect Luna from Niflheim. It isn’t safe, but they don’t know she is here.”

“She’ll stay safe, if you have anything to say about it,” Evander smiled and Ravus chuckled softly, reaching to hold one of his hands. He lifted it to his mouth and kissed it, before pulling him into his lap to hold him close. 

“I’m so lucky to have someone who knows me like you do,” Ravus smiled at him, Evander grabbing his hand and leaning into it, “With my luck, I would have never seen it coming.”

“Then perhaps,” Evander kissed the palm of his hand and looked back up at him, “We should make the best of it... While we can?”

Ravus laughed and cupped his face before he leaned down to kiss him, holding him so close that maybe he might not be able to let him go.


	2. sylleblossoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said they'd be super short  
> WELL most of them are already written, and none of them exceed 1,000 words. if you like long things then well rip lmao. i think i only need to write two more, and the last one will probably be the longest?? if i decide to merge them together it definitely will be
> 
> like i said before, scenes that are in game won't be the same. especially when i think people should be hugged or held. nobody gets hugged in this game and its STUPID

The sea of sylleblossoms was a comforting sight for Ravus most times, as it was always a reminder of his sister. Maria had told him that she had gone there after being stuck in their home for so long, which led Ravus to hurry and find her.

He found her not long after arriving at the field, standing alone and quiet. There was silence between them for a few minutes. She was facing away from him, and Ravus stepped closer. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before looking at her.

“Lunafreya.”

She doesn’t respond at first. Luna turned slightly, glancing at him for a moment.

“I’m going to Altissia,” she clasped her hands together, “To give the ring to Noctis, and perform the rite.”

Ravus gawked and clenched his fists, stepping closer, “Sister, please, cease this madness. That boy will never be king.”

He felt the rage return to him and at that moment he would do anything to save his sister, if that meant slaying a god then he would do so. She was the only family he had left. Noctis had no right to take her away, he had no right-

“Noctis is ordained,” he can see her narrow her eyes for a moment, looking back at him, “You of all people should know.”

Ravus looked at his arm, grimacing at the memory of the Kings rejecting him. He felt the burn all over again, and he grinded his teeth together. He looked back at her, worry and fear in his eyes, “I know that you.. you are throwing your life away!”

“That may be!”

Luna swung around, looking him right in his eyes. Neither spoke for a moment, Ravus a bit taken aback. She didn’t break eye contact when she continued, “But it’s my choice. What would you do? For me? For Evander?”

“Everything I will do and would do for you,” Ravus barely hesitated with his response, because it was true.

“Then you understand what must be done, Ravus,” she frowned, “Noctis must become king. He will. Even if I must go for it to be so. Such is the prophecy...”

Ravus frowned as well, stepping closer and setting his hand on her shoulder. She turned and hugged him, tears welling up in her eyes.

What was he to do...


	3. altissia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight changes to what they say/do hope u dont mind

Ravus stepped into the room that the secretary had put his sister in for the time she was in Altissia. She sat alone in her chair, and it broke Ravus’s heart to see her so weak. She still managed to greet him with a smile, “Thank you for coming, brother. Is Evander with you?”

“No, he wanted to let us be alone and avoid suspicion. He’s off somewhere in the city...” 

From then on the mood was different, much more serious. Luna’s voice was quiet and strained. Aiding Noctis was slowing eating away at her, Ravus could tell. It was killing him, but he knew there was nothing he could do to change her mind. Such was Lunafreya.

She held out her hand, the ring resting on the palm of it. Ravus grimaced at the sight, tensing at remembering it’s rejection and he looked away.

“Deliver the ring... to Noctis. My body is... failing me.”

“No. By your hand, it must be done,” he turned, daring to look at her properly. The oracle, reduced to a weakened woman, barely able to stand up. His sister. “To deliver the ring and inspire the king is your calling. You cannot fail, sister.”

“But I.. I lack the strength to go on,” she attempted to get more comfortable, Ravus hurrying to her side to help her. He couldn’t help the look of sadness in his eyes.

“Find it, Lunafreya,” Ravus held her hands in his, gently squeezing them to hold the ring, “You have the will. Go to him, aid him. That is what you’ve always wanted, yes?”

He managed a soft smile and when his sister began to weep, he did not move. He only held her hands closer, despite what lied within them. He knew soon he’d lose her to this, and that scared him more than any powerful ring.

\--

Once he departed from the secretary's estate, he was found by Evander. He rushed over, a hand reaching to hold his own prosthetic one. He looked up in worry, seeing the sadness in his eyes. 

“Ravus...” he said softly, squeezing his hand. Ravus only sighed in response, tightening his hold on Evander when he spoke, “Do you want to be alone, until the rite?”

Ravus tucked a lock of hair behind Evander’s ear, admiring his features in a brief moment of peace, “Perhaps tonight. I wish to visit the church, before it’s too dark.”

Evander simply nodded and smiled, “Show me the way?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly im... really appreciative to those of you who even read to this point. i know people's original characters can make people sigh or put people off but i hope he comes off as a natural character to you


	4. lost love

The rite had been fulfilled, Noctis had the aid of the Leviathan. But not at the cost of nothing. Altissia was destroyed. The Imperials were deciding on how they should punish Ravus for his failure. And Luna... Luna was...

He sat in her room in their home, alone. Pryna had died as well, likely from losing Luna. He was surprised he hadn’t done that himself. Umbra was left, and he must have gone off to find Noctis as he always did. So he sat alone. For a moment, it all sank in. The weight on his shoulders felt multiplied and, if only for a moment, he was ready to give up. Let the Imperials take him.

The door opened and he was prepared to be furious at who dare would disturb Luna’s room, but that was gone in an instant when he locked eyes with Evander. He must've noticed Ravus’s anger in his expression because he didn't move from the door.

“Ravus? I’m...” Evander stood still and tense, expression filled with worry., “I’m so sorry, Ravus... I wish I could have... I wish I could have done something. For her. I’m sorry, I’ll leave you be...”

Ravus stood and slowly stepped over, his rage at the death of his sister was now wasting away. It was replaced with sadness, emptiness. He was silent when he lifted his hand to cup Evander’s cheek. The weight had fallen from his shoulders to his heart, and he pulled Evander into the tightest embrace he could. He could smell something sweet about him, something light. His dark brown hair felt as soft as it always was, and these tiny details provided even the smallest of comfort.

“Don’t leave,” Ravus took in a sharp inhale of breath, soothed by everything about Evander. Despite his hate and his grudge, for a moment, he hoped Noctis had his friends at his side. Both of them had lost someone. Ravus opened his mouth to ask for more but his words failed him, and after a tear fell he mumbled softly into his hair, “Please.”

“I’m so sorry, love. She never deserved this,” Evander gripped his shirt tight, only letting go to cup his face and wipe away any tears. He stared into his eyes silently for moment before he spoke up again, “I won’t leave. Not now, not after all of this. Even in battle. Even in death.”

Ravus simply nodded, then despite it all he smiled at Evander forhim even attempting to console him;. He kissed him softly, holding him close and gripping his coat tight. He couldn't lose him now, he wouldn't.

When he’d pulled away, he grabbed Evander’s hand tight and looked around at Luna’s room again. It was as beautiful as she always was, and now it would only serve make him sad. Evander squeezed his hand and that pulled him away from his thoughts. They left the room together, going to Ravus’s to forget about everything but each other until the reality of life came back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again, for reading, even if you dont leave a kudo or anything i still really appreciate it!!


	5. in flames

The Imperials wanted him arrested.

Due to his failure to kill the Leviathan and letting Noctis complete the right, they could pin all of the destruction on him. He was now to be executed for his crime. He refused, however, to comply. Now he was a fugitive, in his own home. 

Ravus had begged Evander to stay away, to be safe and not get hurt. He was having none of that, stating he had meant what he said when he told him he would never leave his side. Evander was in the kitchen, making food as Ravus had neglected to eat all day. There was just too much on his mind.

He looked out his window at Luna’s fields of sylleblossoms, frowning sadly. He couldn’t hide from Niflheim forever, and he knew they wouldn’t wait for him to show himself. He would be dragged to Gralea, and killed. Ravus’s eyes dropped to the floor, closing and he let out a quiet sigh. How long did he have...

He turned and walked to the table that Regis’ sword laid upon. He grabbed it and raised it up to look at it. In battle, he would never be able to wield it. The weight of it in his hands was too much, but perhaps it might be time to seek out who needed it most.

In his moment of distraction, he hadn’t notice the lights flickering on his walls. He heard the vibration of ships and when he looked up from the sword, he saw the orange glow grow brighter and whipped around. To his horror, Imperial ships hovered over the field of flowers beloved by his sister. Magitek troopers spewed fire and were burning it all, not stopping for anything. He cursed under his breath, quickly putting Regis’s sword on his hip. It felt like any other sword now, and he grabbed his own. He grimaced at the sound of glass shattering and a scream, hurrying out his door.

He stopped for a moment when he spotted Evander battling numerous Magitek soldiers, then he ran toward them and unsheathed his sword. He cut down any that attempted to get to Evander, Evander himself using his lance to attack those around him.

Once they had stopped coming for even a moment, he grabbed Evander and held his face in his hands, “Get Maria and everyone out, now. Please.”

“No, Ravus, there has to be someone else to help, I’m not letting you fight alone-”

“They’re attacking the rest of the house as we speak, and they’ve already destroyed my sister’s fields. You need to help them all, now!” Ravus let go of him to block an axeman who lunged forward at him. He gave him no mercy, striking him down with one swing of his sword. Once he was finished with him, he turned back to Evander to kiss him. It was quick, and not enough, but it would have to do.

When Ravus pulled away, he begged, “Please. Go.”

He could see Evander grip his lance tight, but he didn't resist it anymore and nodded. He stepped toward the exit to the rest of the castle, but not before turning to look at him one more time, “I will come back for you.”

Ravus saw the fear and worry in his eyes, hating the way he was hurting him but there was nothing else they could do. If he came back, at least they would be together.

“I love you, Evander. Now go.”

He looked at him long enough to see him reply, but the crash of more soldiers coming in smothered it and he turned to fight them off until he could no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is going to be from evanders pov, so feel free to skip away if you want to


	6. captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> evander pov Incoming

Evander had managed to get everyone evacuated and safe, at the request of Ravus. It frustrated him to no end that he’d been forced to leave Ravus even for a bit, despite all his wishes not to. He refused to leave him behind, so once he knew that Maria and the others were safely away from the Imperials, he hurried back to the castle to find Ravus again. 

It broke his heart to see the Nox Fleuret home in such disrepair, with broken windows and mostly in flames. The idea that he would never go back there again, never look at Luna’s fields of sylleblossoms again, hurt him. 

He rushed into the castle, cursing at the sight of four soldiers. Without a moment to think they rushed him, and in their stupidity he was able to pierce one straight through with his lance. The other three surrounded him, and with a cry he knocked the one on his lance into two others. The one he didn’t manage to hit took a swing at him, just only grazing his back before he dodge it. Evander ripped the lance from the soldier and swung around to slash the one who hit him across the neck, effectively lopping its head off. He twirled the lance in his hands and fought with the other two. It took a few shots but eventually he had beaten the other two, continuing on into the castle.

After running and attempting to carefully evade soldiers, he heard the cries of someone else fighting. He hurried towards the sound, spotting Ravus hopelessly outnumbered and hurt. Evander ran towards him with his lance ready to pierce, Ravus looking over in fear and trying to get one soldier off of him. 

Evander quickly strikes down a few soldiers, making it easier for Ravus to get hits in and finish off some as well. Together they clear the group out, Ravus taking a look around before looking to Evander.

“What are you doing here? I told you to escape with the rest of the civilians, to be safe!” He started to make his way out, Evander following him while they ran, “Why would you come back?”

“I am not leaving you to die, I refuse to let that happen,” Evander was careful around spots in flames, Ravus pausing to look back at him.

“I’m doomed to die anyway, they would find me no matter where I go...” Ravus frowned and reached out to caress Evander’s cheek, “I wanted you to be safe. You aren’t, not with me anymore...”

Evander held Ravus’s hand for a moment before hearing the sound of a ship arriving, then he let go and hurried out to see it. The door fell open and with it more soldiers, much too many for Ravus and Evander to take on alone. He cursed and closed his eyes, Ravus looking up and sighing.

“You know I will always love you, for caring for me so much, but you must know we will not escape this,” Ravus pulled him into a hug, Evander seeing the ship slowly get closer and frowning. They did not have much time. “I’m giving in to them, it’s my only choice. I will not allow them to ruin any more of my home.”

“There has to be.. some other way,” Evander grimaced at the ground shaking as the ship landed, soldiers marching out and among them stood Chancellor Izunia.

“There is not,” Ravus gripped Evander tight, before letting go, “I must go. And if you are to come with me... then come.”

Evander nodded, letting out a shaky breath before both of them stepped out to the ship. Soldiers gripped their arms immediately and separated them, Evander struggling and looking over at Ravus in fear. Ravus seemed to not react much, like he knew his fate was set in stone. There was no escaping this.

“Ravus!” Evander called, pulling at the grip of the soldiers but it was like he was being held by stone, “Ravus!”

Eventually he couldn’t see him any longer, and the fear started to set in, as he was forced to sit down. The ship took off, and Evander could only think of what would happen to the both of them now.


	7. ravus

The ship landed in Gralea, which now was infested with daemons. Ravus believed that this was probably due to the fact that the sky looked the darkest he had ever seen it, the only light in the sky a pale yellow moon. When Ardyn ordered the soldiers to bring him into the keep, he tried to think of how he could stay alive. Mentally the weight of Regis’s sword on his hip was heavy, and with every moment he knew Noctis would be approaching with his friends to recover the crystal. If the last thing he must do with his life is to get the sword to Noctis, then so be it. It seems to be his family’s job to sacrifice their lives for him. Maybe he’s been blind to how important that is.

He walked silent with the soldiers, looking at his surroundings. It’s not as if he wasn’t familiar with the keep, but he’d never really had to escape from daemons in it. There were gaps in the walls that he couldn’t fit in, and many long hallways. Eventually he knew he needed to attempt to get away, because when this escort was over he would be a dead man. 

Once he thought the time was right, he slammed one soldier up against the wall. He momentarily reached for his sword only to remember it was taken, choosing then to use his prosthetic. He grabbed the other soldier by the faceplate, picking it up and slamming it on the ground. It sizzled and cracked with red electricity, Ravus taking the moment to grab the other and do the same. Both now were on the floor, perhaps not finished but it gave Ravus the time to run.

Run he did, in fact he ran even when he spotted more soldiers. The only time he stopped was at an elevator that would take him further down the keep and would hopefully be ran across by Noctis on his path to the crystal. He had to hope. He knew soldiers were tailing him, following him down. They were now probably on orders to kill. 

While he waited to continue his escape in the elevator, he thought of Evander. He tried so many times to save him, to prevent him from coming after him. But no matter what he persisted, being at his side always. He hoped that he had escaped too. Ravus wouldn’t dare hope that he’d escape Gralea, because that was wishful thinking. He’d probably escaped somewhere else, and was now looking for him. That was Evander, and he loved him for that.

He was torn from his thoughts when the elevator stopped and opened to the sight of Magitek soldiers. He cursed and ran out towards one, grabbing them and throwing them over the edge of the platform. He turned quickly to face another, blocking the strike with his prosthetic which he used to knock the trooper back. He punched one in the gut before turning to another and attempting to punch them in the face. His fist would only do him so much, only a couple soldiers had fallen to a heap on the floor. They were wearing him down, and it was getting to him. He continued to fight regardless, taking every hit he could. He knew he was failing, and that he was going to die.

He blindly threw hits, managing to knock more and more down the more life he put into his swings. Ravus didn’t stop and when he did, he felt his legs weaken. All of the soldiers had fallen, pulverized and dead on the ground. Ravus drew Regis’s blade and stabbed it into the steel platform with his daemon arm, then fell to his knees. He wouldn’t let go. Not until Noctis had arrived.

He felt lightheaded, other arm gripping his stomach. He was covered in dirt and his coat had been torn apart, all of the slashes turning the pure white cloth into blood red. His prosthetic felt weaker and weaker, and soon he collapsed when it withered away. He rolled onto his back, staring up at the nothingness above him. Then, slowly, his eyes closed. Ravus felt his heart failing to beat. 

He hoped, in his last moments. He hoped Noctis would complete his ascension. He hoped Evander was alive.

He hoped Lunafreya was proud of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! thank you so much for reading, and for those who decided to kudos and bookmark. i really really appreciate it!! i hope somehow ravus will be developed more but until then, i see this fic as my canon lol
> 
> originally i was (sadly) going to had a ressurected demon ravus kill evander but im really on the fence abt that and my other choice (he dies during the time skip helping prompto on a daemon hunt) but. whatever yknow!!
> 
> hopefully you enjoyed this and like i said, if anything doesnt make sense or isnt how things are then do tell !!


	8. possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERSE 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [matty b voice] you thought it was over
> 
> HELLO HI so i wrote this story a uh....
> 
> a while ago
> 
> but of course episode ignis came out and ruined my life, so i had to write a version of this story where the happy ending happens for my boys. 
> 
> dont be afraid to point out any inconsistencies or mistakes in lore or mistakes in general lol, i wrote this and then procrastinated on posting it for weeks so its kinda untouched. i did a quick reread before posting to give it any touch ups but i very well couldve missed something lol
> 
> also no other ships are in this except the ravus/evander id imply others if i wanted but uuhhhhh  
> noct is gone LUL
> 
> also!!! i might post another chapter of like  
> ravus and evander during the skip which is why the chapters are 8/9...... maybe. itd just be a lot of cute and a visit from ignis like during the credits  
> i have some of it written but honestly idk if ill post it if anyone actually likes this maybe i will HA
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy, have a good day

When he had came to, he found Ignis gone.

He would hate to have admitted it, but part of him was worried for the man. Not only was Ardyn gone, but so were his entourage of magitek. He must’ve been taken to Gralea, perhaps to lure Noctis to the keep. Regardless, Ravus needed to move. Noctis... he must go to the crystal, but to do that he needed to go exactly where Ardyn wanted him.

He had done everything in his power to prevent his sister’s death, and now that all of his efforts had been for nothing maybe it was time he do as his ancestors have. It was what Luna would have wanted. To save Noctis, and prevent endless darkness in Lucis.

He slowly stood, body sore from the battle against Ignis and the powerful attack from Ardyn. He was surprised to find Noctis’s body laying still on the ground, alive. A lucky man he is. He kneeled beside him and sighed, watching over him until his friends would arrive. They are never too far, even in a city of ruins.

It was a bit after that when he heard the shouts of his retainers, one high-pitched and frantic, “Noct? Iggy?”

He glanced up to find Prompto and Gladiolus running toward the body of their prince, Ravus ignoring their questioning stares.

“Ignis has been taken by the Chancellor, to where I can only assume Gralea,” he looked up to them, “I can take you there as soon as you are ready. I am not sure how long it might be until you are, but I will be here. I... have no other business to attend to.” Ravus only frowned and looked back down at the unconscious prince. All this disaster, for one person. He was a fool to think that he and his sister could escape it. 

“And why should we trust you,” Gladio, predictably, was the one to protest. Prompto furrowed his brows and whacked the man’s chest, looking down at Noctis and having a solemn look on his face that Ravus assumed his own was wearing.

“Look at him, Gladio. What else does he have to lose?” Prompto spoke up, gesturing to Ravus still kneeling beside their closest friend. Ravus only nodded, reaching his arms under Noctis’s body to pick him up and standing to walk over to Gladiolus.

“I... perhaps one thing, but I doubt that you two would want him dead,” he managed a chuckle, holding out Noctis to Gladio who then took the man from him. “Come on then. Get ready. I have someone that I need to find.”

~

Gladio and Prompto had taken Noctis to rest while they prepared to leave, leaving Ravus to find Evander.

He was confident that he was fine, but there was always a little part of him that worried. Evander was capable, he was skilled, but that pessimistic part of him would never leave him be at times.

Ravus let out a sigh of relief when he spotted Evander helping civilians into ships still, there being only a few people left. It became clear to him that it wasn’t only him and Noctis who’d lost someone today. It hurt more when he’d realized it was partly his fault. He’d caused this chaos, or at least did not help prevent it.

Evander finally looked his way when a ship of passengers headed off, his eyes widening and he turned to run over to him as soon as he knew there was still people to continue helping. Ravus felt a bit of the pain in his heart weaken at the sight of him, smiling faintly. He was about as dirty as he was, probably having protected civilians from any sort of rogue magiteks. Even so, Ravus believed he was still beautiful.

“Ravus! Thank the gods,” Evander came to a stop in front of him, setting a hand on his chest gently then looking at him all over, “What happened? Are you hurt? Where is...?”

His heart broke for the third time that night, watching Evander search frantically for his sister. He’d forgotten about it, if he was honest, to simply continue on instead of being emotionally compromised. His face remained blank, if any emotion showed at all he knew it was through his eyes. They were always his weakness.

“Ravus? Oh, Ravus, tell me that she is okay,” his voice cracked at the end, “Ravus?...” 

Evander’s face crumpled, and he shook his head slightly as if to even reject the thought of her being gone. One arm hugged himself, the other going over his mouth. When the first tear fell, Ravus leaned over to hold the man in his arms, speaking softly while attempting to calm him by rubbing his back, “At least she does not need to push herself anymore... she isn’t in pain as she was.”

“I... I know, Ravus, but... gods, she didn’t deserve it,” Evander managed despite his crying, wiping his eyes with his hand, “Are you... are you going to be alright?” 

“Must you even ask,” his smile was sad to mask his grief, wiping Evander’s tears away with his thumbs and kissing his forehead, “But I must go on, for her. However... I do not think I can do this without you now, my love. Noctis must reach the crystal, but to do so I must get him there myself. So please, come with me?”

Evander took a deep breath, reaching up to cup Ravus’s face in his hands and give him a chaste kiss, “Of course, Ravus. I will never leave your side. I haven't all these years yet, have I?”

Ravus smiled softly and tucked some of his love’s soft brown hair behind his ear, letting go of him to look toward where Noctis and his friends were, “Now then, this way. It is time to make her proud.”

~

The ship they managed to acquire was one abandoned by the empire, empty save for few magiteks that they could make quick work of. Ravus was lucky he’d known how to fly a ship, otherwise they really would be stranded or at the very least it might take too much time to get to Gralea. 

Noctis came to about a quarter into the ride. Evander came to tell him, his voice soft. Luna had visited him in a dream, and left him a sylleblossom in his notebook. Ravus couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Gladiolus told me that other than that, he is unharmed,” Evander sat next to him, “He isn’t very thrilled about you driving, it seems. Gladiolus couldn’t agree more. I figured it would be useless to argue with them over it.”

“I understand him,” Ravus sighed and rubbed his eyes, going through the control panel of the ship just to distract himself, “If he wishes to speak to me, he can do so when we arrive. I’m sure he would take anything you say better than if I was the one speaking, so if you want to talk to him I say do it.”

“Alright,” Evander leaned over to gently brush his hand over one of Ravus’s own, kissing his temple, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ravus smiled up at him for a brief moment, then turned his attention back to flying the ship.

~

When they arrived, Ravus landed the ship and quickly opened the bay door, leaving the cockpit to go speak to Noctis and his. friends.

He found the three of them standing, looking out to the city. It was darker than he’d ever seen it and it was empty, no people in sight, which scared him more than he believed it would. Only another reminder that what he was doing was the right thing, despite any of his reluctance to help Noctis.

“Go then. I will be awaiting your return, so be quick. I’m sure that Ignis requires your aid,” he found himself unable to look Noctis in the eye, even still. Part of him believed he was the one to destroy the darkness, and the other part of him hated him for all he had done to him. For all he had done to everything he cared for.

“Thanks, Ravus,” Prompto spoke up, and Ravus only nodded in response. Gladiolus remained silent and stoic, almost as tall as he was. Ravus respected him now, despite all of their differences.

“Why the change of heart?” Noctis was looking at him, he could tell, “You’ve hated me all your life. What happened to change that?”

Evander put a comforting hand on the small of his back, knowing the thought of his sister’s death was heavy on his heart. Ravus only sighed, and when he finally looked into Noctis’s eyes he saw something he did not expect: Determination.

“I... My sister is capable of many things, and I’d hate to give no credit to your retainer,” he folded his hands behind his back, relaxing at the feeling of Evander’s hand over his. “But I think it was time I stopped fooling myself,” he grimaced, even still it pained him to admit a failure, “I failed my mission to save my world. Now you mustn't fail yours.”

Noctis maintained eye contact with him for a moment more before he simply turned away and nodded, “Got it.”

Ravus watched them go for a moment, Evander turning to grab his lance in case they would need to defend the ship from daemons.

Then he stepped forward and called out, “Noctis!”

The Chosen King turned.

“Good luck.”

Noctis nodded before looking back out into the barren city, leaving Ravus behind to protect their only way out.

~

It must’ve been hours later when Ravus spotted the sight of three men approaching. Evander and him had just fended off a Arachne from the ship, when Ravus turned to run back into the ship to get it started. Evander helped the three men in behind him, calling to him, “Ravus, go!”

He lift off and shut the ship’s door, leaving Gralea and the empire behind him. For good, he thought. For _good._

Evander came into the cockpit after a few minutes of flying and set his hands on the man’s shoulders, panting softly from fighting and the adrenaline, “Ravus, please. Take a break. Surely I can fly this while you rest, it’s been too long since you slept.”

Ravus only sighed, looking up at him. Evander was stubborn whenever it came to Ravus’s wellbeing and knew he might as well give up his tough act, knowing that he could not go forever without rest. And truly, he couldn’t resist the loving look in those golden brown eyes of his. Considering that they didn't have an abundance of urgency to arrive at Lestallum, he could give him a quick lesson on flying. Enough to sleep...

“I suppose I should listen to you,” Ravus sighed and gave him a tired but thorough explanation on how to fly, simple enough that he could continue the journey while Ravus slept.

Ravus stood up from the seat and gave him a kiss this time, chastely on the lips before he left Evander to sit and fly the ship alone.

Shutting the door behind him, he glanced at the group of friends sitting together. Ignis looked far better than he had believed he’d be. Only scars on his face and some on his arms. His hair was down, his glasses gone. He was a mess, but he was alive. Gladiolus and Prompto looked none the worse for wear, only speaking quietly to Ignis. 

Ignis looked over at him, sitting up silently and wincing. Gladiolus warned him but Ignis continued, sitting upright and speaking as loud as he assumed the man could at the moment, “He’s within the Crystal. Fulfilling his duty.”

Ravus nodded, smiling while walking over to the vacant bench across from them, “Perhaps we might have a chance against the darkness, then.”

“Indeed we might,” Ignis spoke softer this time, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes. Ravus let out a sigh and without even a second thought fell asleep, finally able to let himself rest.

~

When Ravus woke, it was Prompto who shook him back into the waking world. Ravus had been so tired, he must’ve slept like the dead considering he had no idea how much time had passed.

“Hey, Ravus. Evander wanted you awake, he needs help,” Prompto pat his shoulder before heading back over to the seat with Ignis and Gladiolus. He immediately shot up, despite still feeling groggy. He rubbed his eyes and stood, walking to the cockpit and opening the door.

“Yes, my love?” Ravus stepped forward to Evander, closing the door behind him and setting a hand on his shoulder.

Evander glanced up at him, chuckling and smiling, “You could have taken your time, you know... Anyhow, we are most of the way to Lestallum to drop them off. But after that, where to?”

Ravus didn’t even hesitate, “Home. I need to make sure that everyone is safe...”

“Understood,” Evander reached back and put his hand over Ravus’s, “Would you like me to keep flying, or do you want to take over?” Ravus sat beside him, staring at him with a look of admiration and smile of his own. Evander glanced over at him for a moment, before he looked back ahead and Ravus was very pleased to see a soft blush rise to his cheeks, “So?”

For a moment, everything felt peaceful, as if the past week had never even happened.

“I believe it wouldn’t be very good idea to put a man who's just woken up in the pilot’s seat, Evander. But I would happily sit here by your side.”

~

They arrived in Lestallum eventually, by what time they didn’t know considering how dull the sky had become. Ravus had noticed that each day since his sister’s death the days grew shorter and the nights grew longer. It was only a matter of time until true sunlight was all but gone. 

They landed a short distance from Lestallum, having no space to land such a large ship closer to the city. Ravus was sure that the men could make their way to the town without much of a struggle, and if they were in any trouble, simply reaching the city would ward the demons off. Lestallum from the sky was a beacon of light, a haven of safety compared to the daemon ridden outside. He imagined many people had started arriving as soon as the darkness began, to be in a safe place. Ravus, of course, was a fool. He would not abandon Tenebrae to the daemons. It was his home, one of the few things left in this world that he loved. He knew just who to ask to help, too. Or rather, recruit, considering her likely returning to her mercenary roots now that Niflheim was hardly even an empire any longer.

Once the ship had landed, Ravus and Evander left the cockpit to say their farewells to Noctis’s retainers. It was shocking to think that just days ago he wanted nothing but for them to be gone. 

_Death to Noctis, and his men!_

He shuddered. He didn’t know if he’d been quite that furious in his entire life.

Gladiolus had Ignis’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, looking out to the dimly lit world in front of him. Prompto already has his pistol in his hand, ready to defend them from any daemons on their way to Lestallum.

“I wish you luck then, gentlemen, on your new journey. To protect Lucis, I presume,” Ravus folded his hands together, bowing slightly, “From this darkness.” Evander waved goodbye, Ravus noticing the brief smile exchanged between him and Prompto. A friendship formed while he was asleep, he assumed.

“Thanks. For your help, that is,” Gladiolus spoke up, to his surprise. If he of all people was thanking him, perhaps they can save the world.

“Yeah, Ravus. I’m... I’m sure Luna would be happy to see it,” Prompto nodded a bit, frowning slightly.

“I am sure she would’ve,” Rauvs frowned too, but also felt a sense of pride. Luna would be proud. At least he hoped she would be. He simply raised a hand in farewell, turning and heading back into the ship.

“Take care of yourself, Ravus,” a small, low voice spoke up. Ignis stood straight and looked at him, Prompto setting a hand very gently on the taller man’s arm in protest. “The people of Tenebrae and Niflheim might need someone, in the future.”

Ravus paused and glanced over his shoulder. Despite the state he was in, somehow Ignis still managed to look... proper.

“Perhaps they might. But we should focus on the now, I believe. I’m sure there is still much time before Noctis returns. Now, goodbye.”

With that Ravus entered the ship again with Evander in toe, and once the bay door was closed, the two set off for their home to begin the process of protection before the darkness came for them all.

**Author's Note:**

> if you see anything wrong w how ive written, how i wrote ravus, or if i fucked up the story at all, please let me know!


End file.
